Tangled II Gothel's Revenge
by meaganl124
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene had a daughter- Sara. But after a series of events, she runs away finding the tower. And she comes face to face with her family's worst nightmare. She ends up meeting a prince Luke, and she's counting on him to save her from the dark.
1. A New Tale

This…for this there are no words.

The only way is to tell it all.

So, not too long ago, after my parents got married, you know them- Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert. Well, they had a child, and that child was me.

They would always tell me stories about a lost princess locked away in a tower her whole life until a handsome thief came along and they set off on an adventure together…and somehow they fell in love- but the evil witch who had kept the princess in the tower the whole time realized the princess had escaped…and she sought out to kill the thief. The girl was so precious because of her magic, golden hair that could heal when one sang the healing incantation. Eventually, the pair was separated, and the thief was to be hanged for his crimes while the princess went back to the tower with the witch. When the thief escaped and hurried to his love, he was killed by the witch. But the princess tried to save him, only for him to cut her hair, and the witch died. Then, the princess saved him with her tears and they lived happily ever after.

It was my favorite story.

One night, there was a ball for my 16th birthday. I had on a very elegant and elaborate dark pink-blue dress, and I looked in the mirror. Only my hair had to be done. I looked to the side and saw my tiara. I sighed as I reached for it.

Then my mother came in. "Sara!" She smiled knowingly. She walked over and picked up my hairbrush and ran it through my hair. I sat down in the cushion seat in front of the mirror and Pascal crawled from mom's shoulder onto my lap. "You're going to be the most beautiful girl in the kingdom when I'm done with you!" Mom grinned.

"I don't know about that."

We both looked to the source of the sound and saw my father leaning against the door frame.

"Eugene." Mom warned, even though she had a huge smile crowding her face.

"Oh Rapunzel. I can't help it. You're so beautiful!" He crossed the room and kissed her.

I saw Pascal turn red and I smiled gently.

True love never goes gray- I'd always remind Pascal.

Mom and dad eventually stopped and the gazed into eachothers eyes.

My grandparents came in and smiled knowingly but my parents were oblivious. And then they winked at me and left the room, leaving my parents and me still in the room.

The way my father looked at my mom, was something I dreamed that someone would one day stare at me. And the way my mother gazed up at him, as if he were her knight in shining armor- I wished I could see some one that way.

Maybe tonight was the night. There was going to be princes there. Maybe one of them was for me. It was my grandparents idea to invite all these potential heirs…I thought it was just a way to unite two kingdoms to make a strong empire, but no one seemed to look at it the way I did.

Suddenly, my parents remembered me.

"But she's our jewel. She's both of us. Every best feature is hers- making her even more precious and beautiful," Dad smiled, looking at me. I could never tell if that was a cover up so I wouldn't be angry he'd called his wife more beautiful or if he really thought mom and I were equal- but mom was the one he had to kiss up to…I couldn't tell.

But dad was right. I did have each of their best features. I had Dad's eyes and hair…but I had mom's figure and face. My hair was much longer than hers though, it being halfway down my back- like how my grandmother used to style hers.

I got up and finished getting ready. I put dozens of my favorite flowers in my hair, after I had braided it so it hung down to my shoulders.

I stood in the doorway, waiting for my parents to finish walking the grand stairs after being introduced.

"Princess Sara- the belle of the ball!" the announcer finished and I began my descent. I tried to hold up my head proudly, and my tiara gleamed.

Then, after everyone started to dance a very, very handsome young man came up to me and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance princess?" He asked. I gazed up into his dark yet clear turquoise eyes.

"And who are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Prince Luke or Atheisa." He bowed. Atheisa? That was a very vast and powerful kingdom…I realized then the crown he was wearing.

"Of course." I nodded and I took his hand. He led me to the center of the ballroom and we started to spin around, dancing. I did not dance with any other princes, I had found the most handsome one that had come, on the very first dance. I gazed up into his eyes and he looked down into mine. The world seemed to fade away, and all noise disappeared. I started to wonder- Could it be him? When Maximus somehow got in and galloped towards the party. His brutal force knocked Luke into the buffet table, and me to the ground. I abruptly stood up, and watched Maximus leave as quickly as he had come.

My wide hazel eyes zoomed in on Luke as all the servants attended to him, and Luke was very angry and he muttered things unintelligible from where I stood.

Terrified, I ran out of the ballroom through the door to the castle grounds. I found Maximus, simply standing there, looking proud.

"Max!" I hissed and he did not look at me.

I stomped over and grabbed his reins. "Luke must hate me now! It was so perfect! Why did you ruin everything?" I yelled.

Then my face lit up. I climbed onto Max and told him to run, just anywhere away from here where I couldn't be found. He obeyed and took me through the forest, until we slowed by a large rock with leaves hanging down in front, like a curtain. Then Max galloped towards it.

"Max…" I eyed the coming obstacle. "Max…MAX!" I screamed but we were already through. I opened my eyes and saw a magnificent tower before us. "Oh wow." I breathed.

I hopped off Maximus. "Thanks boy…this place is perfect." And I left him, searching for a way to get in.

I eyed a window, but it was too high. Too bad I wasn't in my riding gear- I couldn't climb up wearing a dress! Or at least, I could've had my archery gear and used that to climb the wall. There had to be another way in. I searched along the wall, and I eventually found a gap. I pulled it down until I faced a small passage.

Amazed, I ran to Max and fed him an apple. "Good boy. Just don't let anyone find me okay? Not even mom and dad. I order you to overrule my orders to theirs. I'm running away." I started for the passage, when Max neighed.

"I'll come back when I'm ready Maximus." I told him and I watched him leave the hideout. I went in the hole and continued until I bumped my head on something. I pushed it up and saw a speck of light. I pushed it over more and climbed up into the tower. I had found my way in.

I took in everything. The art on the walls, the kitchen…someone lived here. But seeing how dusty everything was- I figured, it had been a while since the tower had been home to someone. I went upstairs and even though light shone through the window, it looked like a dark place. There seemed to be like 70 feet of brown hair all over, and there was a broken mirror on its side…but also more amazing artwork…and a chess table…and all these fun things to do. I looked out the window and saw a dark red cloak. I hadn't seen that before.

I decided to clean. I took all the hair and put in the corner, I'd use it for things I'd need around here, like getting in and out of the window. I put the mirror back up and tried to put all the glass pieces where they should be. After it was all glued and done…it looked only half-bad. I cleaned the tower from top to bottom and when I was done, the tower looked even more amazing than before. Those painting styles on the walls looked familiar but I couldn't remember from what.

Then, a cold breeze struck me. I remembered the cloak and used the hair to haul myself down there to get it. I picked up the soft dark red fabric and put it on, then climbed the dark brown hair back up. Once inside again, I took the hair and put it in the corner.

Then the chill grew stronger and wind tore at me. The cloak flew off and in an instant, a young, pretty curly-black-haired woman stood in front of me.


	2. New Beginnings

"Hello sweetie!" The woman smiled warmly. "Oh, how I've missed you."

I backed away, scared, my eyes widening.

She gasped seeing my looks. My eyes…she seemed to grow angry looking at them saying something about betrayal and riding? I couldn't make out the words.

"Oh darling. Don't be afraid. You don't remember Mother do you?"

I blinked.

"I'm your mother. But those wretched royals came and took you…you were only a baby. I don't really expect you to remember."

"No. My parents are…"

"Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene, yes?" She looked in the mirror, angry at how she looked.

I took a step back.

"Did your dear little parents ever tell you the story of how they met?"

"Yes. Both were royalty and it was arranged by their parents…"

She interrupted me. "And you believed it? No…think of your favorite story…"

I gasped. The princess in the tower…Mom in this tower…The handsome thief she fell for…Dad…I'd never realized. How stupid could I have been! "But his name is Eugene Fit…" I used the last bit of fact for denying the truth.

"He used to go by his alias. Flynn Rider."

"The criminal." I had been so oblivious the whole time. I didn't know who my parents really were,

"They lied to me." I whispered, realizing that Mother was right.

"Darling, come to mother." She held out her arms and I ran into them. She sang my lullaby and I nearly jerked away. The incantation my mom had always sang to me.

My brown hair started glowing and we were both shocked. She muttered something about how- it couldn't be. My hair was brown…

I had never seen this side of me. In one day, I had learned more about myself then I had ever thought possible.

Mother stroked my glowing hair, and she seemed different somehow afterwards…younger…

I was comfortable in the tower. I never wanted to leave.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel called to her husband.

"Where's Maximus?" Eugene asked suddenly.

"Where's…Sara? I've searched the castle and the guards the grounds. But she's nowhere. The townsfolk are reporting saying she's not in the village…" Rapunzel whispered.

Then, Maximus trotted over, looking calm and steady, but the look in his eye told them everything was not alright.

"Max! Where's Sara?" Eugene asked, realizing the danger.

"You couldn't find her?" Rapunzel said hoarsely.

Maximus nodded, upset. He knew where she was…his sadness wasn't a lie though. He missed her.

Rapunzel turned to her husband and he pulled her against him.

"She…can't…be…gone. I was gone for 18 years Eugene! She's been gone several hours! The agony my parents undertook…hoping all those years I'd be found." She cried into his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"We won't let that happen Rapunzel." He stroked her hair. "We'll go find her ourselves. It's about time I saw some action."

He got on Max and hoisted his wife up in front of him.

"What would I do without you?" She put her hand through his.

He shook his head. "My thoughts to you exactly."

And they rode off, the guards soon following on their horses.

"Sara?" The whole kingdom seemed to call, but there was no reply.

The guards returned to the castle a few days later, and Prince Luke saw from his guest quarters.

Sara. Funny. Sweet. Tinkling laughter. Great dancer, amazing future leader…Beautiful, with her pretty brown hair and capturing hazel eyes…That was a girl worth chasing.

They'd danced only a short time. But it was enough. He quickly put on his clothes and he ran outside. He pushed a guard off his steed and galloped off in pursuit.

Mother set me up in a routine. I'd wake up, clean and as long as I stayed in the tower- anything I pleased.

She was very kind and welcoming…just it felt empty…

No old parents…no parties…no other people…

One day I saw something moving up the castle wall. I squinted, and then grinned.

"Pascal!"

He smiled too and as soon as he was within my reach, I picked him up and ran to my bed.

"So." I settled into my bed, as if preparing for a story. "What's the scoop?"

He told me how Maximus had returned without me and how heartbroken my parents were. They had headed off on Maximus a few days ago, and still hadn't come back.

Everyone in the kingdom was searching for me.

"I…I can't go back. This is home. Mother loves me and "Mom and Dad" aren't really my…" He seemed confused.

I didn't understand. How could Pascal find me, and how could no one else have the sense to come here, especially my parents…since this is where their story began after all!

Suddenly, Mother's voice filled the air, coming through the door. Pascal reacted strangely.

Hr ran up to the door and hissed,

How do chameleons hiss?

Then, an instant later, he came back to me and hid behind me- white as a ghost.

I held him there, his emotions rubbing off on me.

Mother came in and sat in the large armchair.

I got up, making sure to keep Pascal hidden, and sat down on the stool in front of her.

She took a brush and I sang the incantation.

She seemed to smile and afterwards I asked her, "Mother?"

"Yes Ra…Sara?"

"My birthday is coming up…" In fact, it already had, the day I came here. "And I was wondering…"

"Not to go outside I hope."

"No! No…I just ran out of paints…and things to paint on. I was hoping you could get me seashell paints and aquil-paper…"

"Darling, getting both would take a week time…" She seemed hesitant to go.

"I won't leave Mother. I'll be here. Promise."

That was a promise that was bound to break. "I don't need contact with the kingdom."

"Well…alright. I'll be back soon. I love you very much."

"I love you more." I told her as I packed her food and supplies.

As she was lowered to the ground by the hair, she called up to me, "Love you most!"

It pinged a reminder of my mom…I sighed.

"Pascal. Go back. You're not my sidekick…You're…the Queen Rapunzel's…" It was hard to say.

He questioned me. Why wasn't I using my birth rite? My name of royalty?

"I'm not Princess Sara. I'm just Sara. Mother is my mother and the Queen and King are not."

He seemed speechless by my words and then he stuck his tiny pink tongue out at me.

I sighed, smiled weakly and asked him what he wanted to do. With a smile he pointed his tail to the window. It was tempting.

"No. I'll break my promise."

He left me and scurried out the window and down the wall. I looked out the window to see him on the grass…waiting.

I looked in…and out…and climbed down swiftly…It was easier to climb down and go in the passage than vice versa.

"I forgot how amazing nature is!" I grinned. I ran around, enjoying it. Home.

I was playing with Pascal when I saw someone step out from the hidden entrance.

I'd be dead if Mother caught me out here! I hid.


	3. Meant to Be?

Luke was searching and suddenly…he heard laughter. Her laughter filled each space of air.

He followed his lead, racing on his horse…hoping…

He stopped in front of a curtain of leaves and moss, but her laughter came through there. So he tied his horse to a branch nearby and went through, into a big meadow with a large tower in the center.

It was amazing, but he didn't marvel at it. He stared at Sara from the shadows.

"Hello?" He called stepping, out from the shadows.

I peeked. Prince Luke! I turned back to my hiding spot. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled to myself.

"Princess Sara?" he called, more desperate. That struck me. He was looking for me!

I stepped out from the protecting shadows of the tower.

"Hello Prince Luke." I acknowledged.

"Sara!" He was delighted. He stared at me, either disbelieving or looking at how I looked. I still wore the same dress, but now my hair was down, all curled on the bottom half from the braid and there was still flowers…

He ran to me and spun me around.

"I've found you! We have to get you home!" He started to pull me.

"No!" I snapped. "I can't. I belong here."

"What are you talking about? You belong in the palace with…"

"Don't say it!" I abruptly spoke.

"Sara…what's happened?" He looked at me. He paused, seeing the plunging neckline of the dress and picked up the small golden tiara charm necklace. "If you don't belong there…why still wear the royalty necklace?"

I started to tear up…at least I wasn't wearing the crown, which was hidden under my pillow.

"Because I can't let it go just yet…"

"Sara. C'mon. You need other people…"

"No!" I glared at him. I sighed. "Do what you will. Go back…or stay…But I wouldn't expect someone of your importance to stick around." I looked up at him…he wasn't wearing his crown…

"Sara, everyone is driving themselves mad looking for you! Your parents have been in pure agony. They haven't come home yet! They've been looking for you the whole time."

My heart sank. I started to walk away, and tears filled my line of sight. I could imagine them…so scared…for me…No.

Mother Gothel cared. They did not. I closed my eyes.

"I guess I'll stay."

I turned to see Luke beside me. Since I was being emotional, I hugged him and he returned it. For the next few days, we'd hang out. Dinner, talking…once we were by the little pond and he took my hands in his- it was a perfect moment. He was about to kiss me when Pascal suddenly got scared of something and jumped on Luke, crawling all over! Luke fell in the pond and I laughed. He grinned at me.

But reality had to kick in.

"Sara…it's been almost a week. I need you to come back."

"Luke, why don't you just go and lead everyone here to force my will back?" I snorted.

"The same reason Pascal didn't. We care about you and your freedom."

"Well, what I want is to stay." I crossed my arms.

"Oh c'mon!" He protested. "You are so spoiled!"

"You….leave!" I thundered, shaking with anger.

He softened. "Wait. Sara…I didn't mean it."

"Go!" I commanded.

"Fine!" He stalked away. And Pascal jumped from my shoulder to the ground. He shook his little green head and went in the direction Luke had.

Well fine. I didn't need the, I slumped down, my face hard. Then it started to drizzle and I cried. Who was I kidding?

I got up and left the meadow…leaving…breaking my promise completely.

"Luke!" I called, my arm stretched out. "Wait!" It got darker and darker and the rain fell faster.

I hit a root and went sprawling. And there I sat, in the dark forest; cold and wet…and totally lost.


	4. The Beginning of the End

Luke galloped off, and suddenly, his anger ran out. He stopped. He saw something move and he squinted. He smiled weakly. "Pascal!"

Pascal spoke rapidly.

"I don't know…I witch? We have to go back!" And Pascal now on the horse in front of Luke, they turned back and galloped back.

He galloped into the dark hidden meadow where the meadow lay.

It was strangely quiet.

"Sara!" He called out. He got nothing. Not even an echo. He climbed up the tower and wall and into the tower.

I sat there, not knowing what to do. I eventually got up since the rain had stopped and started to wander.

Suddenly I heard a voice.

I hid, I was going to be in so much trouble. But Mother passed my hiding spot and headed home. I had to get there before her. I took off, my hair still soaking…chilled to the bone.

She called for me…when I got into the tunnel.

She called again.

I scurried to the secret door.

"Sara?" Worried now. I tore open the hatch, going as fast as I could. I covered it again and broke into the tower. I ran up the stairs and burst into my room. But I was too late.

"Eugene. I'm so scared." Rapunzel cowered into his chest, his body and comforting arms surrounding her.

"We can't give up." Eugene said fiercely. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared too.

It had been such a long time since Flynn Rider had come back.

"We've looked everywhere!" Rapunzel moaned.

"Everywhere except…" They gasped.

"The tower!"

"Maximus! Ride!" And he galloped as fast as he had when Rapunzel had been in danger that last time, he had a bad feeling about this…Sara was in terrible danger!

"Mother…?" I whispered.

"Hello dear…thought you could outsmart me huh…I found a nice young man here…"

And she moved and Luke stood there. His blue eyes fogged and distant.

"What did you do to him?" I screamed, after I had tried to get him to talk to me, but he was a statue.

"Nothing…Just used an old trick of mine to put people in suspended states. People learn a lot when they've been in their own in between states!" Her eyes were crazed.

I screamed when she came at me. "Luke!" I cried. He suddenly awoke to the scene and pushed Gothel away from me. How could…Black magic?

Then she pulled out a knife. She stuck it in his back and he moaned, falling to the ground.

"Luke!" I screamed, but by then, Gothel was already putting me chains.

"How could you?" I yelled at her…"How can you even do this?"

"I had no power…but being in a near-death state…I picked up a few black magic tricks."

"You have no idea how crazy and unrealistic that sounds!" I fought against the chains.

"Don't believe me. But you believed me before…"

Luke lay lifeless on the ground. I was too far away. I fought more against my prison. His life was slipping away! I could help!

"Luke was right! This is a prison full of darkness. I should have made my escape when I could have!" I screamed at the witch.

My parents suddenly appeared inside, they came through the window.

"Mother?" Mom gasped.

Dad pulled mom to him, and she stood in front of him…as if protecting him from Gothel.

"Sara!" They screamed in relief and shock.


	5. Realizations

"**What did you do?" Dad yelled to Gothel. **

"**Silly boy. Didn't you learn the last time I killed you. And suddenly, even though no one moved, Mom was slammed against the bookcase, away from Dad. And then Dad fell to the ground, Gothel stabbed him herself. **

"**DAD!" I screamed, now in pure agony. **

"**Eugene!" Mom cried, she made her way back to her love and knelt beside him, crying. **

"**I'm your mother Sara!" Mother Gothel yelled.**

"**No! Don't believe her! We're your parents Sara!" Mom screamed. **

"**They stole you!"**

"**She's the witch!"**

**I froze. I remembered. "You did lie. You and dad were the princess and thief in the story. Pascal…Maximus…everyone…" **

"**Remember the villain sweetie? It's her!" Please see!" **

**Suddenly, everything fell into place.**

**How Mother Gothel knew so much about me and my family…the story…why she'd say Rapunzel and stop midword and say my name…**

**I fought again. "You are the witch!" I screamed in pure fury. "I hate you!" How dumb could I be. I looked nothing like her! I looked exactly my parents though!**

**Suddenly, Luke was there, stabbing Gothel and she turned to dust.**

**He fell to the ground, the knife tumbling from his hand. **

**The chains broke finally and I ran to him. **

**I could hear Gothel's voice. "Choose him or choose your parents. But you can only save one."**

**Mom cried over dad, and as scared as I was, knowing from the story, Mom would heal him. She had the flower magic. **

**I knelt beside Luke. "Luke. Luke. I'm right here!" I took his hand. **

"**I love you." He went still.**

**My eyes widened with disbelief. "No…I love you too! Please!" I cried and then remembered my hair. I put my hair down to his wound and began to sing the healing incantation. **

**I saw Mom and Dad hug. I kept singing, and closed my eyes tightly. I couldn't be as lucky as them. They looked over at me and their smiles disappeared. Then the hair glowed and sparks of white and golden light shot all over the room. **

**I sat there, wide-eyed, astonished. It was like my parents story.**

**They must've thought the same since they looked at eachother and smiled. They gravitated towards eachother and kissed. **

**I couldn't help but smile through the pain. **

"**Sara?" Luke's eyes flickered.**

"**Luke?" I gasped.**

"**No more running away alright?" he smiled.**

"**Luke!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him. **


	6. The End

We all went back to the palace, and now I had someone to look at the way Mom did Dad, and someone to look at me the way Dad did Mom. Luke stared at me as if I were the only one in the world.

I weaved my hand through his and my parents mimicked the motion between them. The four of us went through the door to the balcony and we waved at the villagers with our free hands.

It was a celebration, the return of the princess…but also her parents- the Queen and King…and also a celebration of true love…a celebration of the future union between Corona and Atheisa.

I loved my life, and nothing was empty anymore. Luke was there to patch up any holes in my heart…and I knew my parents would always be there too- they had been there the past 16 years.

_The End_


End file.
